leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.104
|Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.104 |Prev = 1.0.0.103 |Next = }} New Skins * * * * * PVP.net v1.22.13 *Users will now be placed back into the matchmaking queue in the exact state they were prior to a queue dodge occurring, which should result in faster matches after having a game dissolved. *Optimized the general and background performance of PVP.net. *Fixed a bug where the reconnect to chat button would not appear if a user logged in while chat was down. League of Legends v1.0.0.104 * : LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 3.5 seconds. If the target takes damage from one of Leblanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing damage and silencing the target. * : LeBlanc rapidly moves to a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby units. In the following 3 seconds, she can activate Distortion again to return to her starting location. * : LeBlanc flings illusionary chains towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and slow their movement speed by 25%. If the target remains shackled for 2 seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is unable to move. * (Ultimate): LeBlanc can cast the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell deals significantly increased damage. 30 second cooldown. * (Innate): When LeBlanc is brought below 40% health, she instantly becomes stealthed for half a second. When the stealth fades, she creates a Mirror Image that deals no damage and lasts for up to 8 seconds. This can only occur once per minute. * : ** Time to gain Essence of Shadow charges is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. * Magic Resistance per Level increased to 1.25 from 0. * : ** Increased the range to 800 from 700. ** Increased the base speed to 650 from 500. * : ** Missile Barrage now scales off 20% of his total attack damage in addition to ability power. ** Time to store a missile is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to store next missile does not progress while you are at maximum missiles stored. ** Corki respawns with 4 missiles. * Magic Resistance per Level increased to 0.75 from 0.5. * ** Changed the attack speed increase to be additive rather than multiplicative. ** Reduced the cooldown to 9 seconds from 10 seconds. * ** Increased the AP ratio to 0.9 from 0.8. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 14 seconds. * ** Increased the damage to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/75/100/130/160. ** Reduced the cooldown to 10/9/8/7/6 from 10. * now properly procs . * cooldown reduced to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8. * cooldown reduced the to 20/18/16/14/12 from 22/20/18/16/14. * Updated PVP.Net tags and character ratings. * Updated Recommended Items. * AP ratio increased to .85 from .75. * Magic Resistance per Level increased to 1.25 from 0: * Fixed a bug where would go through spell shields. * : ** Fixed a bug where the stun wouldn’t last long enough. ** It now stuns for 1.5 seconds up from 1 second at all ranks. * damage dealt to the secondary target reduced to 115% from 120%. * slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. * ** Base damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200, from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Now scales off of only bonus Attack Damage, rather than all Attack Damage (so Q doesn’t scale with Mordekaiser’s level). ** Now deals 75% bonus damage if Mace of Spades only finds 1 target. ** Cost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 30/35/40/45/50. ** The main target the ability now generates shield for Mordekaiser. * **Increased base damage to 24/38/52/66/80, from 16/32/48/64/80. **Increased AP ratio to 0.2, from 0.15. **Greatly increased missile travel time when casting it on an ally. * **Damage reduced to 65/105/145/185/225 from 85/110/155/200/245. **AP ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. **Base shield generation reduced to 1/2/3/4/5, from 6/9/12/15/18. * ** Now steals 24/29/34% of the target’s maximum health over the duration, up from 24/28/32%. ** Now deals half damage initially and half damage over time. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds, from 8. ** Total AP ratio over the duration increased to 0.04, from 0.016. ** Fixed a bug where Children of the Grave was improperly blocked by . ** Pet *** The pet now gains 75% of Mordekaiser’s Ability Power and Damage at all 3 ranks (from 65/75/85%), and the ratio itself no longer increases with Mordekaiser’s AP *** The pet now gains 15% of Mordekaiser’s Health, down from 50% *** Mordekaiser now gains 20% of the pet’s Attack Damage, down from 25% *** Fixed a bug where the pet was not generating shield for Mordekaiser when hitting inhibitors *** Mordekaiser now gains 20% of the pet’s Ability Power, down from 25% * ** Shield generation increased to 30%, from 25% ** Fixed a tooltip bug (his maximum shield value was always 20 lower than the tooltip showed) * General ** Fixed bugs where several components of some spells generated shield equal to 20% of the ** damage dealt instead of 25% ** Fixed bugs where several tooltips did not properly reflect cooldown values with cooldown reduction factored in ** Fixed a bug where occasionally Mordekaiser could generate shield multiple times from a single source of damage (causing a huge spike) ** Reworded/simplified several tooltips * : **Reduced the base damage return to 22/28/34/40/46 from 26/32/38/44/50. **Fixed a bug where the tooltip was not displaying the proper bonus damage return. * Increased health per level to 82 from 76. * now scales with 75% of Sivir’s attack damage. * Fixed a bug where song of discord was granting more movespeed than intended. (23% decrease) * Cooldown increased to 170/150/130 from 160/140/120. * : ** It no longer give any gold as a bounty when killed, down from 25. ** Show their remaining duration when selected. * ** Attack speed reduced to 30/40/50/60/70% from 30/45/60/80/100%. * : **Fixed some bugs where certain items would have their damage cut down to 1/3. They now deal full damage on Tiger Hit. (Affected items are Madred’s Razors, Wriggle’s Lantern, Sheen, Lich Bane and Trinity Force) *Xin’Zhao is now properly considered melee, so he gains full effect from items like and . Items * : **Damage increased to 30 from 20. **Attack Speed increased to 30% from 25%. **Critical Strike increased to 15% from 12%. **Mana reduced to 250 from 300. **Health reduced to 250 from 300. Summoner Spells Exhaust is now properly flagged as a slow + blind and can now be removed by Cleanse Skins Fixed a bug where Chosen Master Yi's sword was missing a glow Audio Fixed Lux's "Choose Me" line in Champion Select